Sugar, We're Going Down
by Squirtttttttttt
Summary: How much does Naruto love Sakura? Enough to kill himself really… But, what does Sakura have to say about it? [Songfic to FOB’s Sugar, We’re Going Down] Brief NaruSaku [REWRITTEN ENDING]


**Title: Sugar, We're Going Down**

**Rated: T for Suicidal Attempt and Language**

**Synopsis: How much does Naruto love Sakura? Enough to kill himself really… But, what does Sakura have to say about it? Songfic to Fall Out Boy's "Sugar, We're Going Down" Brief NaruSaku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fall Out Boy, nor their song. But I do own their doubleplatinum CD, "From Under the Cork Tree".**

**Note: This song will be used in my upcoming story, Backfire and used during well, Naruto's part in the story. Also for Fall Out Boy lovers like me, you should know about Pete and the shit he's gone through lately so this is for FOB and Pete! Rock on!

* * *

**

_Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Naruto Uzumaki was practicing for his squad's next mission in the forest. Who better to be there than Sakura Haruno? He was obviously trying to impress her with his "unbelievable moves." Naruto gathered up his chakra and ran up the tree. Halfway up there, he unsurprisingly fell.

He rubbed his neck soothing the pain and asked Sakura, "Well, whaddya ya think?"

"Listen, you practiced a little too much on other jutsu that you wore out on this one so just take a break," said Sakura.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
__I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
__Cause that's just who I am this week_

"But I can-" started Naruto.

It was too late; Sakura walked away leaving Naruto by himself. He looked up and saw the reason why Sakura left- Sasuke. Sasuke was actually practicing just as hard as Naruto, probably a little less…

"OH SASUKE! YOU'RE DOING BETTER EVERY SINGLE DAY!" complimented Sakura.

He dropped on the ground crossing his arms, _Stupid bastard._

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
__I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
__But you're just a line in a song_

He rose from the ground and walked home. Kicking a stone he passed by the mausoleum. The disappointed boy looked at one of the tombstones and it said, "Naruto Uzumaki".

"What the-" Naruto rubbed his eyes and it was someone else's name.

He sighed and continued walking.

_Drop a heart and break a name  
__We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

Suddenly, Naruto heard people talking, about him.

"Hey look! It's that kid, um… Naruto isn't it?" asked the man.

The woman answered, "Yup, the one that nearly destroyed our village."

"Oh… Let's get away as fast as we can, imagine what will happen if that demon goes rabid."

The two people ran in fear of poor, little Naruto.

Naruto looked down thinking, _Why the hell am I living anyway_?

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

He bit his lip. As Naruto was walking, he saw a weaponry store.

The ninja thought for a while, "Maybe I should… Nah. But…"

He erased his thoughts and pretended to ignore the store; he does have his own weapons anyway.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

Naruto passed by a fence, but he saw a part of fence was different. He definitely knew who that was.

Naruto groaned, "Get out of there Konahamaru."

The little boy removed the painted sheet that was supposed to disguise him and said,

"You're good…"

Naruto made a small smirk and left Konahamaru on his own.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
__Oh, don't mind me  
__I'm watching you two from the closet  
__Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

He caught sight of a house, it looked kind of familiar. He realized it was Sakura's house. Naruto felt stupid at the moment; of course it was her house. He peeked inside one of the windows trying to be unnoticed. He saw Sakura talking to someone on the phone.

Naruto heard Sakura scoffing, "Pfft! Naruto is such a hotheaded asshole."

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?  
__I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
__But you're just a line in a song_

He gulped in sadness saying to himself, "Only if you knew…"

He soon started to collect negative thoughts, not to mention flashbacks. There were so many times in Naruto's life that people kept on bringing him down. For some odd reason, he didn't feel like that overly confident boy that he usually was. It's probably because of Sakura, pretty much the only person in his squad he didn't insult or tease. Well, there wasn't that much people to insult or tease.

_Drop a heart and break a name  
__We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

However, a few positive things came in his head but it couldn't be an even match for those other thoughts. Naruto wished he could just stop all these thoughts racing through his head. He felt alone, confused, and just wanted it to stop.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

Out of the blue, an image popped in his head, a weapon. Naruto couldn't exactly decipher the message sent to him but soon understood. Maybe this was the only way.

Naruto's brain went crazy,

_Uzumaki! Get a hold of yourself man! You can't do it, what will the others think?_

_Yeah, as if anyone will care. Maybe you'll see your parents on the other side._

_My parents?_

_OF COURSE YOUR PARENTS! They're probably the only ones who do care!_

His parents, the thought of that word used in that sentence just made the whole horde of thoughts abruptly stop.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

Naruto thought about it longer, no one really did care for him that much, especially Sakura, and seeing his parents. He swept off every positive thought off his shoulder and knew what he had to do. He sprinted to his house.

_Down, down in an earlier round  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

When Naruto entered his home, he felt different. Not the happy-go-lucky guy he was, just a dark boy who thought he had no purpose in life. Yeah, screw the whole "Hokage Scheme". He looked around the house for anything, anything that can end one's life. Naruto went in the kitchen and decided to use the knife, classic way but it works in the end.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
__(Take aim at myself)  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__(Take back what you said)  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__(Take aim at myself)  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

Sakura was looking for Naruto; she had to send him an important message from Kakaishi. She saw his house and hoped he would be there. As she entered the house, a chill went up her spine. Sakura thought it was the fact that the air conditioning was on. She continued her search for Naruto. Soon, she saw Naruto in the kitchen.

The girl sighed in relief and ran to him saying, "Phew, Naruto I- Naruto?"

_We're going down, down  
__Down, down  
__We're going down, down  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

Sakura froze seeing Naruto with a knife clutched in his hand.

She reprimanded, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto answered in a cold tone, "I don't have any good reason to be here living but Sakura, I… love you."

The shocked girl almost fell back in befuddlement. She then realized what he was doing. As Naruto was about to strike his heart with the knife, he missed. It struck flesh off his right shoulder making him fall down. Sakura kneeled right beside him with a worried look on her face.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
__(Take aim at myself)  
__And sugar we're going down swinging  
__(Take back what you said)  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet  
__(Take aim at myself)  
__A loaded god complex  
__Cock it and pull it_

"Naruto, of all the crazy things you've done now this? What were you thinking?" asked Sakura.

Naruto got up, went to a cabinet to find some kind of bandage thing, and replied without looking at her, "What's there to think? You shouldn't have even distracted me! (Solemnly) You don't even care for me."

"Of course I do! You're my squad member; I couldn't let you die just like that."

"You do?"

"Listen, you and Sasuke are like family to me after everything we've been through."

"Yeah, but you care about Sasuke more."

Sakura paused for a moment, "Naruto… I- (sighs) I'm sorry."

Naruto finished wrapping up his bandage and looked at her straight in the eye, "For what?"

"Always rejecting you for Sasuke obviously."

"Oh… Then apology accepted, I guess."

"Naruto, before I forget, Kakaishi wanted me to tell you that-"

Naruto embraced Sakura in a sweet, simple hug. His act surprised Sakura but, she returned the hug right back. Naruto smiled being in the warmth of Sakura's arms.

* * *

**A/n: Aw… That's so sweet! Just to say, I'm not that dark so that's why Naruto didn't die. Ok so please review and tell me what you think about this oneshot, love it or hate it.**


End file.
